


Hotel room

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Matt is super gay for pete we all know this, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The hotel got their room messed up.
Relationships: Pete Dunne/Matt Riddle
Kudos: 10





	Hotel room

"This is bullshit." Pete spat as he tossed his bags onto the ground of the hotel floor. He was beyond pissed that the workers had gotten the rooms mixed up with another person. How did someone fuck up so bad?

"Come on, bro." Matt spoke as he calmly placed a hand on Pete's shoulder to calm him. "It's not that bad. Plus, the couple's suite beats a regular hotel room any day!" He says, sitting on the edge of the large, soft bed with velvet sheets. Pete huffed, kicking his shoes off and tossing his jacket onto the chair across the room.

"That's not my problem." The british man huffed, idly playing with his collar. "There's only one bloody bed." He grunts, kicking his shoe across the room, making it thud against the wall. Matt laid back on the bed, one eye opened lazily as he looked at the other man. "What, you don't wanna cuddle?" He joked, making Pete shoot a glance at Matt that made the American freeze a bit. He raised an eyebrow, sitting up on his elbow. "What, touchy subject?"

Pete's fidgeting got more quick and nervous as his cheeks flushed red. He looked at his feet. "I'm not gay." He mumbled, scuffing the carpet with his foot.

Matt sat up fully, his expression more serious than normal. He cocked his head to the side, his eyes slightly nervous. "There's...nothing wrong with that, right?" He gulped, taking off his snapback hat. Pete stiffened, shaking his head. "No! Nothing wrong with it! It's just not...me." The British man stuttered, his cheeks red with embarrassment. Matt sighed softly, standing from the bed and looking Pete in the eyes. The shorter man tensed up, trying to avoid direct eye contact with the American. 

"Pete." Matt spoke, his tone oddly serious. Pete shuffled, trying to harden his gaze as the taller man continued. "You know…I'm serious when I say you're beautiful and that I love looking at you? I'm dead serious. And, you know, I know you said you aren't gay, which is fine! But...I just thought you should know that I…" Matt gulped, pausing before taking a deep breath. "I am."

Pete's eyes widened. "You are?" He asked, 5o which Matt nodded shyly, which is how Pete knew he was serious. Matt was never shy. Pete nodded, before exhaling and looking up into Matt's eyes. He stepped closer, biting his lip. "Matthew Riddle…" He breathed, his lips slightly parted as he pulled Matt down a bit, so they were face to face. 

"You...aren't too bad to look at, either." Pete admitted, his eyes averted shyly. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the older man start to blush, a rare sight. Pete looked him in the eye, gulping.

"You're pretty handsome, bro." Pete said softly, his lips quirked into a small smile. Matt gasped softly, cupping Pete's face and pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. Pete squeaked softly, gripping Matt's shoulders before he began to relax, a soft moan leaving his lips. It was so different than he thought; Matt's lips were soft, warm, and safe. He smelled nice, like vanilla and lavender. He almost forgone was kissing some stupid stoner. Pete was enticed in the kiss.

The younger man whined as Matt pulled away, immediately missing his warmth. Matt chuckled, wiping his lips and stroking Pete's cheek with his thumb. "Sorry, bro. Your smile was so amazing I had to kiss you." Matt smiled, pressing another small kiss to Pete's lips. The British man hid his face in the other man's shoulder shyly, his arms around his shoulders. Matt ran a hand through Pete's unruly hair. 

"Bed time?"

"Mm.." Pete hummed, nodding. "Yeah. No cuddling though."

Matt smiled widely, his usual goofy smile.

"No promises, bro."

**Author's Note:**

> I love the broserweights, matt is so gay for pete its unreal


End file.
